


Vacation Time

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria and Jasper on the way to a vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation Time

“Phone down,” Maria mutters, as she turns her head towards Jasper.

Jasper huffs a breath and closes his work webmail, but when he looks at Maria, he’s getting the smile that says he got caught. “You’re supposed to be sleeping,” he says.

“And you’re supposed to be on vacation,” she replies.

She is resting with her head on his shoulder, and he maneuvers so he can kiss the top of her head but not dislodge her. “And I am,” he says. “With you. On this plane. In first class.”

“With your phone on your work e-mail when I crack open my eyes,” Maria points out. She yawns, then sits up and stretches.

“Hey, get back here,” Jasper tells her.

She curls under the arm he lifts—they’d lifted the armrest before they’d even reached cruising altitude—and tucks herself in against his side. “I can’t believe I’m the one getting onto you about checking your e-mail during vacation.”

“In my defense—“

“Nope.”

“I had to leave Williams in charge,” Jasper continues like he hasn’t heard her.

“Nope,” Maria says again with slightly more force. “You got to pick your stand-in same as me. That excuse is a no-go.”

“Oh, is it?” Jasper asks as he pokes her in the ribs.

Maria squirms and grabs at his knee, making him twitch when she applies pressure. “Still girl crazy,” she says.

“Only for you.”

Maria laughs and sits up straight, stretching again. Jasper reaches over and massages her lower back. She sighs and relaxes back, dropping her head back onto his shoulder as she does so. “Two weeks in Europe, and we’re not even overthrowing anyone,” she says in an undertone.

“Well, if we get bored, we could,” Jasper replies.

“I’ll let you know.” Maria closes her eyes and smiles when Jasper runs a hand up and down her arm. “Wake me when dinner service starts.”

“Will do.” He waits for her to fall asleep before reopening his work e-mail.

_Flowers confirmed for your hotel room when you arrive_ the message says. _And this is bullshit ridiculous work._

_I left you in charge of shit I do_ Jasper types back one-handed. _I get my wife flowers on our vacation, you unromantic shitheel._

“Phone down,” Maria mutters.

“Opening a book,” Jasper says as he closes out his e-mail to do exactly that. “I’m being good.”

Maria snorts and shifts so she’s curled closer, and Jasper doesn’t stop trailing his fingers up and down her arm.

**Author's Note:**

> That summary is terrible, but there's literally nothing else going on in this story.


End file.
